Supreme Commander Duchess Mircalla
Supreme Commander Duchess Mircalla (ミルカーラ公爵夫人) is a Greater Noble beauty that is Overlord of the Southern Frontier Sector. She is a highly skilled Noble Warrior and tactician of the highest caliber hailing from the Von Hauptmann Family. Also highly skilled in manipulation in both political and sexual means. She is Supreme Commander of the Counter Insurgency Forces. Her husband is Zeus Macula, Overlord of the Eastern Frontier Sector. Appearance Even among the Greater Nobility she is considered an above average beauty. She greets most with a beguiling smile that turns affectionate, like that of a mother admonishing a mischievous urchin. She wears a faint scent of fragrance to cover up the scent of her family bloodline that gave birth to the Time-Deceiving Incense Ring. The fragrance tickles the noses of those around her. Her finger is adorned with a diamond ring of a size that might be mistaken for the moon itself, it danced in the air as she moved her fingers and hand gestures about as she spoke. The gold hair clip and diamond studded crimson dress she wears sparkled in the moonlight. Looking at Greylancer with her two blue pools. Touching her finger to her lips smiling her fangs flash beneath her lips; They have been snaggle teeth unbecoming a duchess yet still alluring. She has an icy tone to her voice that sent chills up and down the spines of her generals. The bewitching beauty hides her secrets well, but is not against an outburst of sexuality and pleasuring herself on the spot in public places if need be. Personality She is a highly capable woman in all areas of ability. This has lead to a natural self confidence that is as equally high. What she lacks most is caring for those who have not earned her respect and high disdain for anyone who do not share in her achieving her set goals. It makes her plotting and collusion using manipulation and cunning all the more potent. She like her husband is very self absorbed and the pair play off each others plots and manipulations as though they are of one person and of one mind. She has all the caring in the world for him as he does her having earned a respect for each other and trust that no one can hope to match. Her interactions with Greylancer is one of knowing he was keeping her at arm's length to aid in dulling her manipulations and succeeds at it. This leaves her with a fear for him like no other she deals with from day to day. She is power hungry and has an endless appetite for it pursuing it fearlessly and ruthlessly all while enjoying the comfort of sharing the same pursuit with her husband. She is surrounded by an endless supply for her to feed her ambition in all these things which leaves her with a feeling of true bliss it seems nearly every second she lives. Biography The duchess rules over her land along with her fellow Overseers having an iron fist much harsher than the others. She like most Nobles give not a second thought to sacrificing her subjects and anyone else who gets in the way of her desires if needed and achievable. She sees Greylancer like everyone else, despite being appointed Commander, Mircalla maintained a tone of respect toward her subcommander. Greylancer's glorious military service and skill as overseer demanded it, to say nothing of the reality that no one dared oppose him. Her husband adores her lavishing her with compliments and treats her like a queen. They share everything and hide no secrets from each other. He is more than happy to allow her free reign in her sexuality and manipulations to do what is needed to get the highest success in any given situation. They seemed to be matched well. She adores him equally as much and both would give their lives, even lay down their coveted honor, usually cherished among the Nobility as beyond reproach. She commands the forces with skill and reverence that is recognized by all. She, along with her husband end up plotting to collude with the OSB to allow them their time to rule so that when they become soft and their society begins to crumble again under its own weight of incompetency; they can rise again to rule over the world as they see fit without being checked by their fellow overlords, the Capital or the OSB. This plot is uncovered by Greylancer who fools them into believing their plan had succeeded in eliminating him by Nuking his mansion in the daytime. She had knowledge of his ring and thought if it incinerated along with him in the light of the day he would surely die. Greylancer using his stealth technology fools them slipping into her home where they were enjoying sexual games and destroy's the pair. When cut down, she sacrifices herself to allow her husband to escape in vain, but her family blood scars Greylancer's face along with passing along certain bloodline gifts to him. Powers and Abilities Physical Stats of a Greater Noble Highly Skilled Tactician Highly Skilled in Deception Von Hauptmann Bloodline Gifts Underlings The Southern Frontier Sector Counter Insurgency Forces Lord Greylancer Category:Characters Category:Females Category:Vampires Category:Greater Noble Category:Supreme Commander Category:Overlord Category:Warrior